Not Just A Dream
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: She was all Ronan could ever want or need - like a dream that he hadn't dreamed up. A fun one-shot about Ronan and his girlfriend Lily. Ronan/OC.


**AN: Hi! This is my first story for the Raven Cycle, which is seriously lacking in the fanfiction area. Especially for the oh-so-sexy Ronan. Hopefully, with the next book coming out in october (The 28th, to be exact) there will be more! I hope you like my OC, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own the Raven Cycle.**

* * *

Ronan, for once, was content. He reclined on the hood of his BMW with his back resting against the windshield, feeling a summer sunset warming his skin. He was in the middle of nowhere, nothing but grass and a tree. No one around for miles.

A hand brushed over his head, the fingertips sliding over the tiny hairs of his buzz cut. "I wish you'd grow your hair out a little." A feminine voice behind him said, "I bet you'd look really handsome with a bit more hair."

"I thought you liked it this way. Gives me that 'bad boy' look." He said sarcastically, his head turning up to look at his girlfriend. She leaned above him, their faces almost parallel. She was on her stomach on the roof of his car, and he thought she had fallen asleep.

"I do, and it does. But still. Just a thought." She flashed him a grin.

He returned her smile, though his smirk was much sharper. Her fingers moved down from his head to trace the sharp angles of his face before she moved forward and leaned down to give him an upside down kiss. It was short and he felt her dark hair tickling his bare shoulders, falling slightly down his chest. He looked her in the eyes and motioned with his head for her to sit next to him on the hood. She slid down, stretching out beside him. He took her in; her thin, lean body lightly tanned from hours in the sun despite the sunscreen she puts on, dark choppy hair that falls a little past her shoulders, high cheekbones, her wide blue eyes that seem so innocent but hide so much mischief, and her sweet lips always twitching with a smile. Then there was her tattoo, a flock of small, dark birds (she claimed they were ravens) that flew across her waist. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"I'm not growing out my hair." Ronan said simply, taking one arm out from behind his head to put it around her shoulders.

She sighed "I know. You're still handsome anyway. Even with no hair."

Ronan turned his head to look at her with one eyebrow cocked, and she merely stuck her tongue out, her nose crinkling adorably. "Lily," he said, "You're an idiot."

"I know." She grinned, showing off her teeth. "But hey, you're dating me so that can't say much about you."

"I'm a genius." Ronan scoffed.

"Oh, are you now?" Lily snorted, rolling over on top of him, her knees straddling either side of Ronan's hips, her elbows resting by his head as she leaned over him. As if on reflex, Ronan's hands went to her hips.

"Yeah, always have been."

"Not very smart to date a stupid girl."

"You're a trophy girlfriend. Just for show, nothing more."

"A trophy girlfriend for show?" Lily asked, sitting up, her butt seated against his pelvis. Ronan didn't like the look in her eyes. "What kind of show? Like... this?" And with that, she ripped her shirt over her head, leaving her in shorts and her black bra.

"Not exactly the kind of show I meant, but I won't complain." Ronan smiled widely like a shark, running his hands up her sides and over the curve of her newly uncovered breasts.

"Do you want to show me off like this," Lily asked, her own smile mirroring his. "To your friends?"

Ronan thought about what his friends would say, Gansey, Adam, Noah, even Blue. Gansey liked her, thought she was gutsy. Adam thought she was too outgoing, but enjoyed her studious side. Noah adored her, loved her liveliness. Blue thought she was crazy half the time, but they were practically best friends.

But then the thought of Declan floated through his mind, and Ronan grimaced at what his brother would think if he ever met Lily. He took off his own shirt, thrusting it towards his girl. "Jesus Christ, cover up." He said, turning away.

"Oh, okay." He heard the hurt in her voice, not needing to look at her to know it was mirrored in her eyes. He felt her take the shirt and slide off his hips, pulling her knees to her chest next to him. "Sorry." She said quietly.

He sighed in return, glaring at the one tree in the wide, open space that they were parked in. He began chewing on one of the leather bracelets adorning his wrist. Lily watched him, the muscle tank he wore hanging loosely off her small frame. She stared at his back, her eyes following the curves and hooks of the complicated Celtic knot tattooed across his entire back. Gently, she began tracing it with a finger, feeling his muscles tighten and his body give a slight shudder under her touch. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle, his skin warm. Ronan sighed again, this time not in anger, and turned towards her, putting his arms around her and bringing her close to his body. He rested his face in her hair, breathing in her relaxing scent.

"You know I didn't mean it." He murmured into her dark locks.

"I know." She said simply. "I'm used to your mood swings."

"You shouldn't be."

"Too bad, I am. Get over it." Ronan could feel her smiling against him.

He breathed out a short laugh and brought her face up to kiss her. She hummed happily and pushed closer against him.

* * *

Ronan remembered the first time he saw her. For a moment he was stunned, thought he had dreamt her up. He felt a sort of connection to her, but not the type of connection to something he brought out of his dreams, like Chainsaw. Plus, she hadn't even noticed him yet. She had pulled up outside Nino's, on a motorcycle no less, and pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair. It was shorter then, only down to her shoulders and very choppy, giving her an edgy look. He admired how well her jeans fit her as she walked into the restaurant. She brushed back a stray piece of her hair with a hand clad in a black leather fingerless glove. Ronan brought his own leather garment to his mouth, working the bracelet with his teeth while he stared. Blue approached her first in waitress mode, asking her if she'd like something.

"Uh, just a drink, please. Do you have sweet tea?" Ronan liked the sound of her voice. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, barely paying attention to what Gansey was saying next to him.

"Yeah, I'll get that for you in a second. Be right back." Blue gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit at the bar.

"Ronan, are you even listening to me?" Gansey asked, bringing back Ronan's focus.

"No." Ronan said, not looking away from the girl that caught his interest.

"If you keep staring at her, she's going to notice." Gansey told him.

"Who is he staring at?" Adam asked.

"That girl over there, at the bar." Gansey pointed at her.

"I like her hair." Noah said faintly, looking at her spiky mess of hair. He looked like he wanted to touch it, like how he liked to pet Blue's hair.

"She looks like his type." Adam said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ronan snapped.

"She just looks like the type of girl you'd go for." Adam quickly explained "You know, all dark and edgy."

"Do you want me to go talk to her for you?" Gansey offered.

"Oh yeah because that worked out so well the first time." Ronan scoffed. Adam made a noise of indignation from across the table.

"Hey it did, didn't it?" Gansey grinned "Jane talks to us, doesn't she?"

"I don't appreciate you boys gossiping about me." Blue appeared at Gansey's side, glaring at him.

"Ah, Jane!" Gansey opened his arms wide in surprise "I think we could use your help."

"Gansey, don't-" Ronan began his warning but his friend cut him off.

"You see, Blue, that little lady you've sat down over there," Gansey once again pointed at the girl sitting at the bar, "Has caught Ronan's attention. Think you can talk to her for him?"

"Gansey, I'll kill you I swear I will." Ronan threatened in a low voice.

"You're disgusting." Blue said with a frown, "She isn't some sort of prize."

"And I could talk to a girl if I wanted to. I don't need her help." Ronan said scathingly.

Those words turned Blue's fiery gaze onto him, meeting with his own molten blue. "Like I would help you anyway. I have to go now." She turned on her heel and stomped away, giving the mystery girl her drink.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked her, noticing Blue's pissed off face.

"Men are idiots." Blue said with an eyeroll.

"Tell me about it." The girl groaned, "Wait, let me guess..." She turned in her stool, giving the small restaurant a scan, "Was it that group at the booth?" She nodded her head back at Gansey's table.

"How'd you know?" Blue asked.

"You were just talking to them. Was it Tall, Dark, and Scary or was it Mr. President that pissed you off?"

"Hm, both." Blue grinned, liking the girl for her description of Ronan and Gansey. "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Blue."

"Your name is Blue?"

"Yup."

"Fair enough. Interesting name, I like it."

"So, are you just visiting or did you move here?" Blue asked.

"Just moved here, how could you tell?" Lily questioned.

"My entire family is psychic." Blue said, before cracking a grin "Actually, I've just never seen you before. And you don't go to school with me, and you obviously aren't an Aglionby boy, so you must be visiting or a new resident."

Lily looked around for a second before leaning in close to Blue and whispering with wide, silly eyes, "Are you psychic too?"

That got Blue to laugh a little "No, just my family."

"Sounds like fun. Bet you can't hide anything from them, eh?" Lily asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Nothing at all. Not that I do anything, at least I didn't since I met those guys." Blue's eyes flicked over towards Gansey's table. "So, what brought you here to Henrietta?"

"My dad got transferred over here. At least we moved after the school year ended. I'll be going into my senior year."

"I'm going to be a junior, those guys are seniors too."

"Are they your friends?"

Blue sighed "Yeah, they are. They're crazy, but we do a lot together. You wouldn't believe some of the things we've done."

"Sounds like fun." Lily smiled wide, looking excited at the thought of adventure.

"Yeah, it is." Blue chuckled, moving around the counter.

"Hello, Jane." Gansey appeared at Lily's side, "Who is your lovely new friend?"

"Gansey, leave her alone." Blue said with a frown, walking around him to another table.

"I'm just being friendly." Gansey called after her before turning back to Lily "So, I see you've met Blue."

"Yes I have. How can I help you..?"

"Gansey, Richard Gansey the third." He gave her such a brilliant smile any other girl would have swooned.

Lily just gave him her own sweet smile and said "Mr. President, indeed. What can I do for you, Prez?"

Gansey looked confused at the nickname, faltering at the bark of laughter an eavesdropping Blue gave. But his charm was back on in a heartbeat. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Lily."

"Lily? You're sharper than a delicate lily. More like a Venus flytrap. Draw in the unsuspecting flies with sweetness only to snap them up in your trap."

Lily smiled "Hm, thank you. How sweet of you to say."

Gansey shook his head as if remembering his original purpose of being there. "You see that guy back there," he pointed back to his table, "The one sitting by himself?"

"Tall, Dark, and Scary?"

"That's the one!" Gansey smiled wide "Ronan is his name, by the way. Anyway, you have caught his eye and-"

"And you're what, his wingman?" Lily asked, "Sorry Mr. Prez, but he's not worth my time if he's not man enough to come flirt with me himself. And you can tell him I said that." Her grin and the glint in her eyes offered a dangerous challenge.

Gansey's eyes widened "Okay. I'll go let him know."

Lily grinned, sliding off the stool, "Yes, you go do that. Laters." She laid a five dollar bill next to her empty glass and walked to the door, helmet tucked under her arm.

It was only a moment later when Ronan stormed out after her, confronting her in the parking lot. "You think I couldn't talk to you by myself? What do you think I am, a fucking punk?"

"Well you certainly didn't come up to me, your boy did, didn't he?" Lily asked.

"What if I didn't want to talk to you, huh? You think you're some princess guys fall over themselves for?" Ronan stepped closer to her, his tone biting.

"Don't lie, you couldn't keep your eyes off me." Lily took a step up as well so that they were inches apart, her head tilted up to look at him, and his tilted down to hers. She only came up to his shoulders.

"You wish." Ronan growled "There's nothing to look at."

"Oh really?" Lily snorted, "You aren't exactly a lady killer yourself."

Ronan scoffed "You would be all over me if you had the chance, princess."

Her eyes seemed to flare with anger "Yeah? What makes you think that, pretty boy?"

His own eyes burned with angry fire, but nonetheless he grabbed her by the waist and forced her against himself with one hand, using the other to cup behind her neck. He leaned down, pushing his lips against hers in a heated, violent passion. She made a noise of indignation and pushed at Ronan's chest, but he held fast, moving his lips against hers. Her rejection didn't last long; in fact, it was only that one time. Moments after, she was kissing him back, her hands moving up his chest, resting against his shoulders. Far too soon, Ronan ended the kiss and looked down at her, both of them breathing hard. The fire in her eyes was gone, replaced with wonder and confusion. Most likely, his eyes mirrored the same things.

Needing the last word, however, Ronan smirked at her. "I think that proved my point, princess."

Something sharp flashed across her eyes, but he soon recognized the smirk that played across her lips. "You've won this round, pretty boy. But I think we'll have to have a round two."

Ronan grinned widely, his teeth flashing. "I like the way you think." He stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets, offering the girl a nod. "I'm Ronan."

She grinned back, her tongue flashing over her teeth, "Lily."

* * *

**AN: And that's that! I hope you liked it (Whoever ends up reading this). Please, feel free to drop a review! If you guys like this, I might write another one-shot of Lily and Ronan, or Adam/Noah and whichever OC I come up with (or an OC one of you come up with!)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
